sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Clio Gabriella
Name: Clio Gabriella Gender: Female Age: 18 School: P.J. Hobbs Senior High School Hobbies and Interests: '''Sewing and embroidery, skeet shooting, science, composing electronic music, jujitsu '''Appearance: Clio is extremely beautiful, standing at 5'6' and 128 pounds, bearing long black hair that reaches down a little past her shoulders, with light purple highlights and bangs split in the middle. She has brilliant green eyes. Clio has a heart-shaped face with full, dark red lips, slightly bushier eyebrows than she’d like, and a pert nose. She has a deft hand with makeup and is a perfectionist when it comes to her appearance; as such, her face always bears eyeshadow, lip gloss in dark colors and mascara plus foundation and others, and she has excellent hygiene. She is fair-skinned. She is almost flat chested, and very thin, with the faint outline of muscles due to her frequent exercise, and smooth legs which are waxed regularly. She wears self-designed clothes, generally consisting of knee-high colorful skirts and skintight shirts with embroidery she designs herself on many of her clothing. When she was abducted, Clio was wearing a royal blue turtleneck with a pink butterfly embroidered on the chest, knee-high black socks, and a jean skirt with black Mary Jane shoes. She wears a pink lanyard around her neck with a key on the end, with the words, 'To My Heart' inscribed on it. Biography: Clio was born in Italy to Francis and Ilona Gabriella, who owned a restaurant in Verona. She had a relatively normal infancy as a bubbly, inquisitive child, but at age 6, that changed when her parents died in a car accident. Clio, who had been babysat by a neighbor at the time of the crash, was soon after released the care of her paternal aunt Maria Costello and her husband Angelo, who arranged for her to move to America to their home in Denton, New Jersey. After settling in, her parents immediately sent her to counseling to deal with her parent’s death. After about three years of counseling and mourning, she was finally able to cope with the loss at a healthy level. By this point, she talked her adoptive parents into letting her take self-defense classes, to make sure that she was always ready if she was ever in danger. They relented when she was ten, and enrolled her in a jujitsu class, since it was a popular style of martial art in Italy. Clio continued these classes throughout her life, eager to strengthen herself physically and emotionally, as well as letting off steam. Her school life was relatively unremarkable, as she was simply a normal student, albeit one with above-average grades. She did however become interested in one specific subject: science. While she took years to understand the complex math behind physics and genetics, she had an avid interest how the world worked and what made up the functions of life. Thus, she favored subjects relating to chemistry and physics, as well as biology. It was also during her childhood that she discovered a fluency at playing piano. Her hands were nimble and she liked the lilting tones of the instrument. Her parents, both successful business consultants, paid for her lessons, secretly glad she picked up a more traditionally feminine hobby. Beginning shortly after jujitsu lessons started, she practiced and played for three years, up until she was fourteen years old, until an incident during an audition for a special camp for the gifted. As it was a very prestigious and competitive camp, one of the other pianists at the age of twelve years old had been pushed almost until breaking point by her parents and was so disillusioned by the whole auditioning process, that she was under the impression that she could only win if she eliminated the competition, starting with Clio. The girl broke Clio's hands with the piano lid while Clio was practicing to stop her from auditioning. Although the girl was charged and banned from the auditions, Clio was devastated by this loss, as in addition to breaking her hand bones, the lid had caused permanent damage to her nerves, rendering her unable to play the piano and causing early-onset arthritis in her left hand by the time it was healed. Despite recovery taking only a few months, Clio became more emotionally unstable for nearly two years, socially withdrawing and spending much less time out of her room. Her grades dipped, and she was unable to attend her jujitsu classes for some time, so Clio took a long time to come out of her depressed state. The most frustrating thing was that she’d been victimized, something she found demeaning and humiliating. Still, this eventually gave Clio more fuel to be successful. One thing that helped was becoming interested in sewing and embroidery. It was suggested as part of her physical therapy, and proved very challenging, but Clio was determined, and soon she started to design and make her own clothes and bags, which her parents approved of. She appreciated the independence it gave her, and the lack of conformity she perceived. By the age of 16, Clio had come out of her slump, for three reasons. One, by throwing herself into studies, still maintaining excellent grades across the board and especially in her science courses. She has considered physics as a career option, as well as genetics and math. She also began writing music, which helped recapture her love of the piano from her youth. She mainly works on epic, orchestral-style pieces with many different components, which take a long time due to the complexity. She’s begun using computer programs and a synthesizer to create electronic interpretations of her music, which have been well-received by the few who’ve heard them. Also, she’s recovered partly through a large amount of venting via physical activity. Aside from jujitsu, which she returned to with vigor to achieve a brown belt in, she has recently finally been granted permission by her adoptive parents to try skeet shooting and other forms of gun sports on the shooting range at age 15. She finds the kick of the weapon to be greatly gratifying, and though she is a modest shot due to only having picked it up recently, she has improved considerably since beginning. Her aim is good for her level of experience, though she has trouble keeping her hands steady and pulling the trigger at the right moment. Clio only goes every few weeks, but relishes the opportunity to let off steam. Clio and her adoptive parents have a positive but distant relationship. Being successful in their field, they generally support Clio’s ambitions and desires, which she appreciates. However, she occasionally feels that they expect other things from her. This is partly true; Maria and Angelo had hoped she would grow up as a proper lady who presented herself with more grace and poise, and Clio’s mood swings and emotional vulnerability leave her failing to meet those desires. After a few confrontations and fights in the past few years, they’ve begun to let up, especially Maria, who appreciates that Clio is still a strong and independent girl. Angelo, being somewhat traditional, is still obstinate, but they’ve been working on this. Socially, Clio is very successful. Because of her somewhat moody and reserved personality and choleric temperament, she’s a bit of a controversial figure; she is very prone to mood swings, and wears her feelings on her sleeves. Furthermore, Clio is somewhat thin-skinned and prone to lashing out when she’s offended. Despite all this, for the most part she is a popular figure due to her physical appearance, sense of fashion and style, academic prowess and by not being so antisocial that she can’t maintain friendships and interact appropriately. Due to her physical attractiveness, she’s had a sizable number of boyfriends, but most have broken up with her after becoming frustrated with her tendency to either be volatile or to wall herself off from someone to keep them from hurting her feelings. The others she broke off herself, having very high standards in how she expects a boy to treat her. Consequently, she intends to avoid romantic and intimate encounters until she’s more mature. Clio is very defensive and hates to be made a victim, and can be overzealous in protecting herself. Advantages: Clio has experience at shooting and aiming, more than most of her peers, and she has an athletic figure while also knowing a good deal about self-defense and martial arts. She is ambitious and hates to be made weak or victimized, which may aid in her morale and give her motivation. Clio is fairly well-liked by many of her peers, which along with her physical attractiveness may play into her favor. Disadvantages: While she may have experience with guns and fighting, her hands are weak, and thus she is not able to pull a trigger or clench a fist as quickly as she may need to. She is prone to volatile moods, which could cause issues with potential allies or enemies. Clio is beautiful and generally well-liked, but she also has enemies who may feel she has wronged them, or otherwise envy her social status and positive qualities. Original Profile: '''Clio Gabriella (V4) '''Designated Number: Female Student No. 13 --- Designated Weapon: Machete Conclusion: Much as I'd love to see her get into a mood and have a go with that machete, a brute strength weapon for a girl with weak hands doesn't bode well. I have a feeling that G13 had better appreciate her appearance while it lasts, because she's not going to be much to look at when her enemies are done with her. The above biography is as written by Espi. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled By: Espi Kills: None Killed By: ' Sophie McDowell '''Collected Weapons: '''Machete (designated weapon, to James Mulzet) '''Allies: '''None '''Enemies: 'Jason Andrews, Sophie McDowell, James Mulzet '''Mid-game Evaluation: '''Clio was caught up in her own distracted and rambling thoughts as she came to, and she found her weapon. With that she began to descend into hysterics, attacking the long grasses and flowers in the field around her, crushing bugs. She realized she was beginning to slip and dropped her weapon, starting to cry. Others were also crying and sneaking around, but Clio didn't immediately notice any of them. She was musing on her religious faith, on what this all meant for her, until she finally noticed Theodore's crying and shouted for him to reveal himself. He did, sheepishly, but as he did more of the faces that had been hiding among the fauna revealed themselves: Kris Hartmann handing Bridgette a knife, Wendy Fischer, and Panya Bishara. Clio realized she hated or didn't trust virtually all the people in her presence and she opted to exit stage right and take her chances elsewhere. Clio wandered to the scorched ruin, where she was found by a panicked Adonis Alba. He was on edge at the sight of her weapon, but she quickly assured him she meant no harm. They were approached by Lance Adams, who questioned whether they had seen his girlfriend, Kasumi White. Adonis reluctantly revealed that he had seen Kasumi get shot by Katarina Konipaski, whom he had just been fleeing from, and believed Kasumi to be dead. Lance predictably grew upset and Clio and Adonis were unable to stop him from storming off. They were alerted to the presence of Keiji Tanaka, who had been hiding but called out to Lance as he left. Clio decided that she had had enough of the situation and went on her way. She spent a fitful night hiding in the brush and in the morning was devastated to hear that several of her friends had died. She spent a long time crying, and hadn't quite regained her composure as she reached the field of flowers, where the discover of Panya Bishara's body sent her into screaming hysterics. She attracted the attention of several people nearby, including Scarlett McAfee and Yumi Nunes. Scarlett quickly left the scene and Yumi inquired as to whether Clio was okay, to which Clio responded with aggression before realizing what she had done and quickly apologizing. Before she could recover further, her ex-boyfriend Jason Andrews arrived and tactlessly commented on Clio's appearance and the dead Panya. This was enough to push Clio's fragile mental state over the edge, and she flew into a rage, lunging at Jason with her machete and chasing after him as he fled. She chased Jason all the way to the quarry, where he spotted Kyran Dean and Adonis Alba and called to them for help. This drew Clio up short, and she realized that she was out-armed and looked like the bad guy here. She tried to come up with an excuse, but after a moment she just slunk away. Clio eventually returned to the field, where she found none other than Sophie McDowell, the girl who had killed her friend Jeanette Buendia on the first day. Instantly furious, Clio made a beeline for Sophie and demanded an explanation. Sophie tried to placate her by insisting that Jeanette had asked for a mercy killing and that Sophie had treated her body with care and respect afterwards, as per Jeanette's request. Clio wasn't convinced, and she told Sophie to escort her to Jeanette's body so that she could see for herself that it was true, planning to kill Sophie if it wasn't. Sophie agreed, and they spent a tense and uncomfortable day and night traveling together to the woods. By the time they found Jeanette's body, it had been announced that Jason was dead, which Clio took no pleasure in, and it was obvious from the way Jeanette was arranged that Sophie had been telling the truth. Clio broke down again and began to cry in frustration, upset that nothing was the way that it seemed. The noise drew the attention of James Mulzet, another of Clio's former boyfriends, who approached and inquired about what was happening. Clio wasn't especially happy to see him, but James kept his distance and seemed civil, and she regretfully reflected on how she had ended their relationship while Sophie explained things to him. James told them that he was searching for Theodore Fletcher, whom he claimed had attacked and injured James's ally, Damion Castillo. James also said that he had left Damion with other trusted allies while he hunted down Theo, but Clio didn't feel right about his story. Further probing and questioning whether James intended to kill Theo began to reveal cracks in his explanations, and Clio was left wondering whether this was just another situation that wasn't as it seemed. As James continued to fumble for an explanation, Clio grew angry once again, convinced that he was lying to her and that he either had killed, or intended to kill. Shouting at James that he was a liar, Clio lunged at him, intending to stop his plans before they could begin. Her attack was abruptly cut short when Sophie, whom she had forgotten about, swung her sledgehammer into the side of Clio's head. Clio collapsed, shocked, and quickly died from the trauma. '''Post-Game Evaluation: Well, I was half-right. She certainly tried, but here's a case where a little less aggression would've helped in the long run. Memorable Quotes: Don't you lie to me! - After unraveling James's story. Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Clio, in chronological order. Memories of the Past: *TWO TO THE ONE TO THE ONE TO THE THREE, I LIKE GOOD PUSSY AND I LIKE GOOD TREE Pregame: *Fashion Flare *Eye of the Tigers Second Chances V2: *I Am The Lie, I Am The Liar *The Noose of Time *Falling Back To The Earth *It's Kind of Like a Wasteland *Why don't you have wings to fly with like the swallow so proud and free? *It's a butterfly whose wings span the world Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in Second Chances or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Clio Gabriella. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Adopting a controversial, even disliked character for Second Chances seems daunting, but I think Clio turned out pretty well in my hands. The big thing I focused on with her was emotion, and the powerful sensations of anger especially that are quite familiar to me. I put a lot of personal experience into her moods and rages, and I think it showed in a good way. I think she was traceable to V4 but different enough to be unique, and that was important to me. She often felt the same things as V4 Clio, but took a different approach to them (sometimes). I think her overall theme of frustration and facing opposition worked well and she had a good story arc. I wish I'd been more decisive on the colored text, though; I have a few posts with lots of it, and they feel weird with the majority of her narrative lacking that quirk. I wish I'd gone for it more, and honestly feel it should have been dropped. Still, as far as character and metastory goes Clio was a strong showing in my mind. - Espional Category:Characters Category:Second Chances Characters Category:Second Chances